Return From Purgatory
by CougarGirl
Summary: POST-FIN Xena has been watching Gabrielle from purgatory, waiting for their day to reunite. But she's been watching her bard die a slow death from depression. Someone shows up and offers Xena a deal to return to life. But how happy will Gabrielle be to see her?
1. Chapter 1

**POST-FIN This is a fixer-upper story. Xena and Gabrielle have never admitted the extent of their love for one another...until now. I have two chapters written and will only continue if there is interest. Please comment if you like it. **

Xena sat on her rump, brows furrowed. Her heart was clenched, as it had been ever since she crossed over. She peered into the small space of light in front of her, feeling the blackness of Nothing surrounding her, threatening to swallow her. She had grown accustomed to the surrounding dark, but her eyes rarely left the brightness of the small window that let her see into the world of the living.

It had been 5 years since she was ripped out of her existence. 5 years since she was pulled away from the other half of her soul. At first Eli's God had allowed her to stay with Gabrielle as a ghost, to help ease her suffering. But as the days went on, she was allowed less and less time on Earth, and was forced to finally sever their contact. 'It was for Gabrielle's own good,' Michael said. 'Let her move on!' Xena didn't want to drag Gabrielle down, but her warrior bard made it very clear in the first few weeks Xena was dead that she didn't want to be left alone. Xena had promised her after all, that even in death she would never leave. And so she didn't. Even when God had stopped Xena from returning to her. Gabrielle didn't know it, of course. As far as she knew, Xena came to her less and less until suddenly she was gone...never to return. It had been 4 1/2 years since she saw Xena last. Every once in a while she felt her, but it was fleeting. What she didn't know was that Xena was once again ripped from Gabrielle, this time by the one God. Under his rules, dead was dead, and that meant no communing with the living. He had made an exception for a short time, because Gabrielle was so important. But when the time came, he took away Xena's ability to visit Gabrielle, leaving the bard to overcome her grief alone.

For Xena, though, it wasn't that simple. She had been given a choice. Let go of Gabrielle and come to heaven, or sit in purgatory, and wait for her in silence. True to her word, Xena never left her beloved Gabrielle, and waited for the time they would be reunited. And so she sat, watching silently, painfully, as her bard came unravelled.

It was much worse than Xena imagined, sitting in purgatory. In addition to the bottomless dark, it was cold. Still. Achingly quiet. She could watch Gabrielle but no sound came from the bright window, and even Xena's own voice disappeared into a void, leaving nothing but still, miserable, painful silence. But worse than Xena's discomfort was watching as Gabrielle slowly fell into despair. Xena thought she could at least take solace in seeing Gabrielle's shining eyes, watch her live a fulfilling and happy life. She kept a brave front at first, but Xena could see what was happening. The pure, determined, loving, spunky spirit of the bard was slowly seeping out. She had no drive to continue fighting for the greater good, but Xena couldn't fault her for that. No doubt it was her own destructive quest for redemption that had left a bitter taste for justice on Gabrielle's tongue. The bard stopped writing. She slept only short fitful sleeps. The times when she did step in to right some wrong, she took no mercy on the perpetrators, injuring them to the point of crippling them if not killing them outright. Xena saw the look in her eyes as she killed: So much anger. So much pain. And it was no doubt because the Warrior Princess, the other half of her soul, had vanished and abandoned her.

The nights were the worst. She watched as Gabrielle sobbed. Gabrielle pleaded with the one God, any god, all gods, to whomever would listen, to please let Xena come back to her. She begged and pleaded, spat out vulgar threats, and every time ended up drenched in her own tears, crumpled in a mess, sobbing herself to sleep. This was sheer torture for Xena. When Gabrielle's soul cried out, Xena's answered with a pain beyond measure; for she felt responsible for Gabrielle's suffering. Her personal need for redemption had left her soulmate to suffer alone. And so Xena suffered in silence, as her own cries of pain weren't even a comfort.

Gabrielle was walking next to her horse, head down watching her own feet drag. Her eyes were sunken in and surrounded by dark circles. The dazzling green eyes had dulled, no life left in them. Xena watched and shook her head in despair. She watched as Gabrielle happened upon some bandits robbing some villagers pulling a cart. Gabrielle just looked for a moment, not moving. Several children were among the party, and one was violently shoved to the ground. At that Gabrielle drew her sais and finally moved into action. Xena watched as she fought off the bandits almost lazily, half hazard. She was taking chances that she shouldn't be.

'Come on, Gabrielle, snap out of it!' Xena thought. 'You're gonna get yourself hurt or worse!' Then it dawned on her. Maybe that's what Gabrielle wanted. Maybe she was purposely trying to get herself into trouble...maybe to end it. Xena cried out silently at what had become of her beautiful bard. She had been a light, a beacon of hope. She loved life and held it so precious, the Gabrielle she knew would never give up like this. Xena's tears fell silently as she watched Gabrielle flounder in the fight, until a death blow lingered above her head. Gabrielle didn't fight back as the blade descended in slow motion toward her throat...  
Xena watched in horror as the scene unfolded, and thought she would pass out as she watched the final blow descend. But before the blade hit its mark, the scene flickered and went out, leaving Xena in total darkness. She had no idea what happened to Gabrielle.

"No." She said, though no sound emerged. "No! Nooo! You can't do this to me! Gabrielle!" Xena flung her arms about, fighting an invisible enemy. When she had tired herself out, she stopped and breathed heavily. She looked out into the darkness, tears streaking down her face. Suddenly a light grew. Just a white, bright light, growing. As it grew, a sharp ear piercing sound accompanied it, growing louder as the light grew bigger. Having it been so long since sound hit her ears, Xena's hands went up to cover them, as the sound drove a piercing pain through her skull. Suddenly the light and sound faded, and her eyes focused on Michael standing before her.

Xena shoved him with two hands in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards.  
"You bastard!" Xena covered her ears again as her voice echoed for the first time in five years. "What happened to her?! We made a deal! You promised I could watch her!"

Michael glared at her in annoyance. "Relax, Xena. I'm here to help you. Gabrielle is alive. But I'm afraid I need to break our deal."

Xena's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No. You can't do this. What kind of a god is this?! I thought he was just and kind! Why is he doing this?!"

"He is just and kind. He has rules about the dead communing with the living, you know this. His reasons for these rules are far beyond your understanding."

Xena glared. "Tell me what's really going on here."

Michael sighed. "Things are not going the way they are supposed to. There is something about to happen on Earth that is not in the plan. Mankind is fast approaching a terrible war, one that will allow great evil into the world. Gabrielle was destined to stop this war from happening. In fact, you both were, but you changed both your fates the moment you sacrificed yourself in Japa."

Xena was taken back. "What? I was supposed to die for those souls. They would have been trapped if I hadn't. I had to do what I did."

Michael shook his head. "You always were selfish Xena. It's not all about you." Xena glared as Michael continued. "You were so obsessed with your redemption, so blinded by your own personal quest for the greater good, you failed to see beyond yourself and look for other solutions."

Xena shook her head. "There weren't any other options. Do you think I wanted to leave?! Do you think I wanted to leave Gabrielle alone? Allow her to become what she's become?!"

Michael shook his head and glowered. "It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. But your actions have seriously affected the future. At first He thought we could work around your death, that Gabrielle could handle stopping the war without you. And she could have...but," Michael paused.

Xena kept her menacing glare and annoyed tone. "But what?"

Michael shook his head sadly. "But she's taking your death and absence in her life much harder than anticipated."

Xena grew angry again. "What did you expect?! She thinks I abandoned her! I promised her that I would never leave her, even in death, a promise I had every intention of keeping. And I would have if your God hadn't interfered!"

"He had no intentions of keeping you and Gabrielle apart. That was your doing. Even when you were alive you kept yourself from each other. He gave you everything you needed for a fulfilled life after you started doing good. You were just too stupid or blind to see it," Michael yelled.  
Xena shook her head in confusion, but before she could speak, Michael continued. "The way you and Gabrielle did or didn't love each other is neither here nor there. If you would stop arguing with me for one minute, I'll tell you why I'm here." When Xena crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, he continued. "As I've said, the altered plan was for Gabrielle to stop this war. But it seems she will be unable to do that without the other half of her soul."

Xena's arms dropped to her sides. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sending you back."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deal**

Xena didn't know how to react. At first she was confused. Then she was happy. But as is usually the case with Xena, the emotion she settled on was anger.

"Now?! After all this time? You let me sit in here and watch my best friend come unravelled, and now suddenly when it suits your purpose, you come in here and what? Tell me you're sending me back?!"

Michael sighed and shifted his weight. "I'm just the messenger, Xena."

Xena rolled her eyes. "What does this mean, exactly? My spirit can return to Gabrielle again, or what?"

Michael half smiled and stood taller. "No. He has realized His...mistake, and wants to try and make it up to you."

Xena growled through gritted teeth. "Mistake? Mistake?! What the hell kind of God is this? Gods don't make mistakes. At least not ones they admit to. And how exactly is He going to make up for five years of Gabrielle's suffering?"

Michael smirked. "This God is different. I know you both have been through a lot, and I am sorry for that. But to make up for it, He is sending you back. In life. You'll be alive and well, and back at Gabrielle's side."

Xena felt her eyes well up. She darted her eyes around, thinking about what this meant. "What's the catch?"

Michael scoffed. "Why do you always assume there's a catch?" Xena glared, causing Michael to concede. She was right. Of course there was a catch. He nodded. "I can't tell you anything about the war. That needs to play out on it's own. All I can tell you is you need to head for Spain." Xena nodded. That just seemed too simple. She remained quiet, knowing that Michael wasn't finished. "Also. If He is going to send you back, He's not going to allow you to continue to deny the gifts He has bestowed upon you any longer."

Xena wobbled her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Michael scoffed and shook his head. "You've spent your life allowing your hatred and anger to lead you. All other emotions like love and faith in others were pushed to the background. When you return, that won't be the case anymore. In fact, it will be the opposite."

"But that's what made me who I am. If you change those things, I won't be me anymore."

Michael shook his head. "Nothing about you will change. You'll just become more aware of these other emotions, these gifts you have been given. You'll be able to feel things that have always been there, you've just been suppressing. Things like compassion, admiration, love."

Xena rolled her eyes. "Great. Sounds like something Aphrodite would do."  
Michael just smiled. "If you want me to do this, I need to have something in return."

Michael shook his head and crossed his arms. "This isn't something we can negotiate, Xena."

Xena stepped forward and thrust her finger into Michael's chest. "You want this war stopped or not?"

Michael sighed and pushed Xena's finger off him. "What do you want?"

"Assurances. Once Gabrielle and I do this...stop this war, we're done. You leave us be, let us live the rest of our lives in peace. I've had enough of interferences from Gods. We're done."  
Michael smiled. "That was always His plan for you and Gabrielle. Not all interferences have to be bad. It was never His plan for you to die in Japa. This I can promise you, Xena. Once you stop this war, you and Gabrielle will find peace together. This is where you were meant to find your redemption. This war. This last act for the greater good."

Xena wiped tears away from her eyes as Michael's words met her ears.

"But be warned," Michael continued. It's not an easy road to get there. You will be met with adversity starting the second you go back. You just need to have faith in Him, and let Him guide you. Think you can do that?"

Xena half smiled as the realization that she was about to be reunited with Gabrielle started to sink in. She nodded. "I can try."

Michael put a hand on Xena's shoulder compassionately. "This is your last chance, Xena. Take care of yourself. And Gabrielle. Let the gift of Him allowing your other emotions to show guide you on the remainder of your journey on Earth." He smiled into Xena's eyes before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Xena's relationship with Michael had been rocky to say the least, but in this moment she knew this act was not only coming from him, but from his God. She let him kiss her and then sniffled as they met eyes again.

"Are you ready?"

Xena nodded. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized it doesn't matter if people want to read this. It's something I just need to get out. So as long as I have the muse, I'll continue to update. I hope someone enjoys. Note that this DOES have a happy ending. They just need one to get there. **

**Gabrielle's Pain**

Gabrielle was stoking the fire. It was dusk, and she had just finished dinner. Dinner for her these days consisted of a handful of berries and a crust of bread. She didn't have the stomach for anything else. She remembered the days when she could eat for ten people. But that was before. Before her heart was ripped from her chest. Before her only reason for living was stolen from her.

She had gone through the gambit of emotions. Sadness. Regret. Fear. Love. Hate. Now there was nothing. She was void of emotion. It was the only way she could make it through the day. She was barely even doing that. She was tempted today. To end it. That bandit was poised to send her to the next world, back to Xena. But what little of the bard in her was left prevented her from totally giving up.

She forced herself to stop feeling a while ago. Because the only emotion she had left scared her. Anger. It tainted her memories of Xena and she didn't like it. But she was. She was angry. Xena promised that she would never leave her. But she did. She left Gabrielle alone after all they had been through. Xena was her whole world, and Xena knew that. But she still left her voluntarily. She picked someone else over her. She ALWAYS picked someone else over Gabrielle.

She had to push this emotion away. She didn't even recognize herself anymore. She had loved Xena endlessly, and yet her thoughts had poisoned her into the bitter being she had become. She hated herself for hating Xena. And she did hate Xena. She hated her for changing her life. For giving her a reason. She hated that Xena had helped Gabrielle find herself, taking her all over the known world and teaching her everything she knew. She hated Xena for becoming Gabrielle's everything, only to pull it away like a rug beneath her feet. But mostly she hated herself for hating the one thing she had ever truly loved.

Even on her worst nights, when her hatred and anger boiled to the surface, Gabrielle always remembered the love. Usually it was right before her body finally caved into sleep. She could smell the leather. She could hear the grating sound of whetting stone against steel; over and over. She could see the icy blue eyes and raven hair, waving gently in the breeze. And then she could feel the familiar ache. The one she tried for so many years to desperately ignore. She felt the yearning. The need for more. More truth. More physical contact. More love. But she never gave in to it. And it was never offered. So the ache became a fixture that she learned to live with. It was just another aspect to their relationship. One that was never to be fulfilled. Another reason for the hate and anger.

Gabrielle heard him approaching. If there was one of Xena's teachings she remembered, it was listening to her surroundings. Whoever it was was very good. They were almost silent. Possibly an Amazon. Gabrielle lazily stoked the fire and tried to pretend she didn't hear them coming. Once they got close enough, she finally spoke.

"If you're here to rob me, you're going to be terribly disappointed," Gabrielle mused. She saw a figure emerge from the bushes across the fire from her. It was a tall figure in a hooded cloak. Gabrielle looked up casually, still stoking the fire. "I have nothing of value." She stood quickly and drew her sais. "Except these of course."

The hooded figure paused for a moment before fully emerging from the bushes. Gabrielle peered quietly, waiting for the person to make their intentions clear.

"I'm not here to hurt you," the figure stated. Gabrielle's eyes flew open and she felt her heart stop. She knew that voice. She swallowed as the hood was dropped off the figure's head. "I would never hurt you."

Gabrielle's heart started beating at an impossible rate. And she felt light headed.  
"Xena?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Reunited**

"Xena?"

Xena stepped into the small campsite and sighed, smiling over at her warrior bard. "Yes, Gabrielle. It's me."

Gabrielle's confused look switched to anger as she readied herself with sais pointed across the fire. "Who are you? I know you're not Xena. Xena's been gone for five years. I don't know what game you're playing, but you had better stop it right now." She gritted her teeth, steeling back the tears that were threatening.

Xena put her hands up defensively. "It's not a game, Gabrielle. It is me," Xena pulled the cloak from her body, hoping that the sight of her in her golden armor would help convince her.

The action only made Gabrielle angrier. "Where did you get that? I searched everywhere for that." She paused for a moment, but the silence only fueled her anger. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Xena took a step backward, shocked at the bitterness of Gabrielle's actions. "It's mine, Gabrielle. I promise you, it's me!" She smiled weakly, pleading with her eyes.

Gabrielle put her tongue in her cheek and shook her head. "No. You're not Xena. You can't be. You know why? Cuz Xena's here," Gabrielle bent to her pack and pulled out Xena's urn. She held it up, eyes narrowed. "She's in here, just like she has been for the last five years." Gabrielle was almost spitting as she spoke.

Xena's heart broke as she saw and heard first hand the extent of Gabrielle's pain. Xena knew, this was not the same Gabrielle she had left all those years ago.

Suddenly an unknown force knocked the urn out of Gabrielle's hand, sending it crashing to the ground. The black urn knocked against a rock, sending the lid flying. The urn toppled around, revealing its contents. It was empty.

Gabrielle stared wide eyed. There was no way it could be empty. She had carried that around for years, frequently opening it to examine the contents. Where had the ashes gone? She looked up at the figure claiming to be Xena and eyed her suspiciously. Those eyes. That smile. She SO wanted to believe. But it was impossible.

Xena just gazed at her, until finally she thought of something. "I can prove to you I'm Xena. I know something about you that no one else knows. " she took a step forward and grinned.

"How am I supposed to know it's not something you read in my scrolls?"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you didn't write about this." When Gabrielle nodded with a look of interest, Xena continued. "No one else knows or could have overheard because you told me in a dreamscape."

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows, thinking back. Suddenly she remembered Morpheus.

"Do you remember when Morpheus was trying to get you to lose your blood innocence? We met in your dream. I said the only way I could know it was you was if you told me something that I didn't already know about you."

Gabrielle slowly lowered her sais and swallowed thickly. Her heart raced, as she knew she was about to be proven wrong.

"You told me that when you were born, you had six toes on your right foot."

Gabrielle whimpered as her body went limp. She dropped her sais and put her hands over her mouth. "Xena?!" She whispered.

Xena smiled and nodded her head. "It's me. I'm back!"

Gabrielle slowly walked toward Xena as her hands dropped to her sides. There were no tears. No expression really. She walked up and slapped Xena across the face as hard as she could. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Explanations**

Xena's neck was snapped to the side, and her face burned. Her hand shot up to try and soothe the sting as she slowly turned back to face Gabrielle. She swallowed as she looked into Gabrielle's angry face. Her eyes were burning with hate. She saw the next slap coming and let it. She knew Gabrielle had to release some of this anger. The third slap came and Xena tightened her jaw.

"You left me!" Gabrielle yelled as she pushed Xena, who stumbled a step. "You promised me you would never leave! And you just left without so much as a goodbye!"

Xena allowed the single punches to her abdomen as Gabrielle spoke. Her eyes brimmed over with tears but not from physical pain. "I didn't leave you, Gabrielle. I've always been here. He wouldn't let me come to you. I didn't have a choice!" She tried to explain, but Gabrielle was hearing none of it.

"You promised!" She started beating on Xena's chest as she yelled those words over and over. Xena finally brought her arms around Gabrielle and pulled her against her to force her to stop. Gabrielle broke down into sobs as she allowed Xena's arms to engulf her. Xena held her tightly as they slumped down to the ground together. Her heart was throbbing and tears streaked down her face. She kept whispering "shhhh, it'll be alright now. It's alright."

Gabrielle sobbed into her soul mate's shoulder as she held onto strong arms. She couldn't decipher which emotion was making her cry: Hate or love. She assumed it was both. She was so elated to have Xena come back to her, but so angry that she had left in the first place. So many questions rattled around in her head, but now exhaustion had taken hold of her. Years of lack of sleep was finally culminating and her mind was heavy. As her eyes closed, she took in the smell of leather and feel of strong arms around her, certain that she would awake to find it was all a dream.

Xena was holding Gabrielle close, stroking her hair. She would occasionally kiss the bard on top of the head with lingering kisses. She realized that they had done this occasionally before, but only when something emotional had happened. But now Xena found herself never wanting to leave Gabrielle's embrace. She wanted to bury herself in Gabrielle's arms and never surface. She thought it strange that she was feeling that way, but chalked it up to the fact they had been apart for so long. Not to mention their rocky reunion. She had cradled Gabrielle for hours now. She knew Gabrielle had not been sleeping well the past few years, and was glad that at last she was able to rest. She felt Gabrielle stir slightly in her arms and continued to stroke her hair.

Gabrielle took a minute to gain her bearings when her eyes snapped open. She was in an embrace. Her face was tucked against a strong forearm bearing an all too familiar arm brace. She could smell Xena. It was leather and soap and sweat. She felt lips press into the top of her head as a hand smoothed down her hair. She squeezed the arm that her hand rested on to be sure she was real. Gabrielle didn't remove herself from the embrace nor did she acknowledge that she was awake. She just laid in her soul mate's arms, allowing herself the comfort. Her mind was overtaking her heart right now, not allowing the elation she felt to let her just be happy. She had so many questions. And she was so angry. But she realized that she shouldn't let all the cenarios and assumptions she had made over the last few years fuel her actions. She needed to know the truth, and why now after so long she had returned.

"Who's He?"

Xena was a bit startled by Gabrielle's voice, and stilled her hands for a brief moment. "What?"

Gabrielle was still laying her head on Xena's arm, not moving to look at her as they spoke. "You said He wouldn't let you come to me. Who's He?"

Xena hesitated a moment, but knew she owed Gabrielle the truth. She continued stroking Gabrielle's hair and laid her cheek on her head. "Eli's God." Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows. "Apparently he has rules against the dead communing with the living."

Gabrielle swallowed, trying to keep the anger at bay. "So...you were in Heaven all this time?"

Xena sighed outward. "No," she said quietly.

"Then where were you?"

Xena planted another long, soft kiss to Gabrielle's head. "In a place in between Heaven and Hell."

"Why? I don't understand." Gabrielle sniffled and rubbed her cheek softly against Xena's arm. She couldn't help herself. "Tell me everything that happened."

"When I...died, Michael told me that I was to be allowed to come see you. Apparently Eli's God doesn't usually allow the living to converse with the dead, but for you he was willing to make an exception."

"Why?"

Xena smiled against Gabrielle's soft hair. "Because you're special. You have something important left to do. He thought you still being able to see me would ease your grief. But what Michael didn't tell me was that it wasn't going to be forever. The times they allowed me to see you started becoming less and less. When I questioned Michael...he said it was time to let you get on with your life."  
Gabrielle listened intently as Xena continued. "I begged him. I pleaded with him to let me go back at least one more time to tell you. But he refused. He said it was time I go to heaven and leave you be." Xena paused and swallowed down a sob as the memory surfaced. "But I wouldn't go. Not without you. Not when I knew you were alone. He told me I only had one other option. I could wait for you in a world between worlds called Purgatory. He said that although I could see you, you would never know. But even if you weren't aware, I was not going to break my promise." Tears were streaming down both women's faces now. Xena could feel the wetness falling from Gabrielle's eyes onto her arm. "So I sat there. Trying to will myself to you. Trying to make you feel me. Make you know somehow that I was still with you. But no matter what I did, you spiraled down further. I watched you suffer because of me, and I could do nothing to help you. So you see, I suffered right along with you, Gabrielle. Watching my beautiful bard, my soulmate dying a slow death because she thought I had abandoned her."

Gabrielle sat up in a shot. She sat facing Xena, tear streaked face scrunched up. "So, what, you want me to feel bad for you? You DID leave me, Xena! So you got to sit there and watch me throw my life to the dogs, so what. Do you think that changes anything? You were so damn self righteous. All you thought about was YOU. YOUR redemption. You didn't even give one thought to how your decision would affect me."

Xena brushed the tears off her face and nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have found another way."

Gabrielle stood up and peered down at Xena, still sitting on the ground. "What?!"

Xena swallowed and looked up at Gabrielle, glowering down at her. "Michael said the same thing. Called me selfish. Now I see he was right."

Gabrielle scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Xena looked down, then took a deep breath as she looked back up. She knew Gabrielle would not be happy with the next piece of news. "There's something you should know." When Gabrielle locked eyes with her, Xena rubbed her brow and continued. "Michael told me...he told me that..." She cleared her throat. "It wasn't my destiny to die in Jappa. I changed all our fates because I made the decision to give myself up. You and I were meant to stop a Great War sometime in the near future."

Gabrielle stared at Xena as the words she spoke seeped into her brain. Then the corners of her lips started to turn up. A soft chuckle escaped her throat. And another. Suddenly Gabrielle erupted into delirious laughter as she stumbled slightly around the camp, laughing hysterically. Xena watched in confusion, embarrassment, and a bit of concern.

Gabrielle motioned to Xena, clearly struggling to regain control. "I'm sorry!" Between laughter. "I'm sorry. I just can't-" laughing in between words. She finally wiped her eyes and faced Xena. "There you were. Thinking you were looking out for the greater good." Another laughing fit. "Taking everything on your own shoulders. Trying to save the day. And all you were doing-" she laughed again. "All you were doing was screwing things up!" She cackled. "All you did, was not only end your life, and ruin mine...but you messed up the future of the entire world." She gave one last laugh before she sat back down a few feet from Xena. "Now THAT'S irony."

Xena brushed tears from her eyes. She ached for the Gabrielle that was lost. This Gabrielle was bitter and cynical. And yet...she was right.

"You know the worst of it?" Gabrielle asked when a few moments passed. "The worst is that Michael confirmed what I have been thinking for the past five years." She was fresh out of tears.

"What?" Xena rasped out.

Gabrielle made eye contact and licked her lips. "All this. ALL of this...could have been avoided if you had just been honest with me." She watched as Xena squeezed her eyes shut. "If you had told me what was going on...like CLEARLY you should have...maybe we could have found another solution. TOGETHER!" She shook her head. "But no. You chose to die the hero. Instead of asking for help." She nodded her head as she watched fresh tears fall on Xena's cheeks. "And now, here we are." Gabrielle raised her arms, palms up. "Not even knowing each other anymore." She shook her head and looked at a forlorn, defeated Xena. "Tell me the rest. Why now? Why are you here? Why after ALL this time, has Eli's God decided to let you return to life?"

Xena cleared her throat and straightened her back. She couldn't recall a time when she had felt so controlled by another person. She bent to Gabrielle's will. She would give the woman anything at that moment. "Apparently they hoped you would handle ending the war on your own. And you could have if..."

"If what?" Gabrielle demanded.

Xena flicked a smile. "He...underestimated our connection to each other." When Gabrielle looked away so did Xena. She took a deep breath and continued. "He only compounded the problem when he denied my access to you." Xena looked at Gabrielle even though she hadn't looked back. "He thought you would have gotten over it...losing me...and that you could end this war without me." Gabrielle slowly turned her way back to Xena. "But you spiraled downward so fast...you weren't going to be able to fulfill your destiny...because of me. So He sent me back."

Gabrielle nodded. "So when he realized I couldn't do it without you..he sent you back to help me. Because I'm helpless without you?" Gabrielle spewed.

Xena ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "No! All it would take was you. He believed that. It's just...He messed up. Not you."

Gabrielle shook her head. "You mean YOU messed up."

Xena sighed and nodded. "You're right. Because I messed up. I'm so sorry, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle shook her head and against her will, grabbed onto Xena's forearms. She was mad but yet still had to hold onto her long lost soul mate. "So, what happens now?"

Xena licked her lips. "We're supposed to go to Spain. I don't know why. That's all he would tell me," Xena whispered.

Gabrielle scoffed again as she shook her head. "I've been without you for five years. And now here you are again...ordering me around like you used to. I'm not the same Gabrielle that you remember, Xena."

Gabrielle shook her head as she laid down on her bedroll, that was right next to (a miraculously appeared Xena's) bedroll. She laid down fully, recognizing an awkward Xena still sitting very near her.

Suddenly Gabrielle sat up and grabbed Xena's hand. She was happy that Xena let herself be pulled down onto the bedroll, her arm pulled around the bard's belly. Gabrielle felt Xena snuggle into her, spooning, feeling like this is the way it should have been all along.

Gabrielle fell into the most satisfying sleeps in over five years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Awakenings**

Gabrielle woke during the night laying on her side. She didn't feel Xena's body and sat up quickly. She looked behind her and exhaled in relief to see Xena, fast asleep. Gabrielle turned over so she was facing Xena who was on her side. Gabrielle rested her head on her arm, and just looked at Xena. She studied the soft eyelashes and shape of pink lips. She let her eyes rest on the tip of Xena's nose as she tried to grasp at her emotions. She had lived so long with her anger, even if she had suppressed it, she was having a hard time letting it go. She hoped that in time she could move but for now she found it burning a hole in her. She wasn't sure if things could ever go back the way they were before. Even with Xena's explanation, Gabrielle was still bitter. She realized though, watching Xena's steady breathing, that despite everything she was eternally grateful to have her back. She couldn't help herself when she reached out and touched Xena's face. Xena's eyes flickered open as Gabrielle traced her fingertips down her cheek. Gabrielle let her hand fall to her side as she locked eyes with Xena.

Gabrielle softened a bit when she saw the regret in Xena's eyes. She half smiled and licked her lips. "I'm so angry, Xena," she whispered. "Not just at you. At the way things turned out. It's going to take time for me to process all of this." Xena just nodded as Gabrielle continued. "But I want you to know that I am glad your back. I missed you SO much. And I do love you."

Xena's eyes watered and her heart ached. Gabrielle's words meant more than she could know. Xena's guilt was painful, but to know Gabrielle still loved her was a godsend. "I love you too, Gabrielle. More than anything. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. I promise you that I will spend every second of every day from here on out trying to make up for what I've done." A single tear spilled and rolled down her cheek. She felt her breath quicken as Gabrielle gave her a weak smile. Then Xena felt something she didn't expect. She had the sudden urge to kiss Gabrielle. Not on the forehead or cheek. She wanted to feel Gabrielle's lips on hers. She had to stop herself from doing just that. Confused as to where that feeling had come from, she instead reached up and cupped Gabrielle's face. The two laid in comfortable silence, just gazing upon faces long missed.

The next morning, Gabrielle was packing up her camp quietly. The sound of Xena's voice reached her ears. Curious, she followed the sound until she found Xena, fawning over Gabrielle's horse. Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows, curious of the strange scene in front of her. Xena was baby talking the horse.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing?! Such a strong and handsome boy! Yes you are!"

Gabrielle stood in shock until finally Xena noticed her and stopped. "Xena? What are you doing?"

Xena looked at Gabrielle, big smile on her face. She looked at the horse and realized what she was doing. She immediately dropped her hands. "What?" She asked defensively.

Gabrielle shifted her weight and a small smile pulled at her lips. "That was...not like you. You were using baby talk. You never even talked to Argo like that."

Xena stepped away from the horse and looked at Gabrielle with an embarrassed smile. "Right. That must have been what Michael was talking about."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows. "Gods, there's more? What else did he do to you?"

Xena took a deep breath. "He said I spent too much time with my hatred and anger. So this time around he said some of my other emotions would be leading me. Stuff that I had always felt before, I just kind of suppressed I guess."

Gabrielle was intrigued. "Like what?"

Xena shrugged her shoulders and walked up to Gabrielle. "Faith, compassion, sympathy." She paused a beat as her eyes flicked to Gabrielle's lips, last nights urge returning. "Love."

The tension in the air was not lost on Gabrielle. She just smiled and shook her head. "Sounds like something Aphrodite would do."

Xena threw her hands up in the air. "Thank you! That's what I said!"

"Interesting. Now it seems our roles have been reversed. I'm angry and you're playing kissy face with my horse," Gabrielle meant it as a joke, but the reality of it was not funny at all.

Xena just looked at her a moment until she couldn't resist her need for physical contact any more. She wondered if that wasn't another side affect to whatever Michael's God did to her. She reached out and placed the palm of her hand behind Gabrielle's neck, running her thumb down Gabrielle's cheek. She smiled sweetly without even realizing it.

Gabrielle's instinct was to lean into Xena's touch, and her eyes closed involuntarily at the warm feeling that filled her. She reached up and gripped lightly onto Xena's wrist. Her eyes opened and green met dazzling blue. Gabrielle allowed herself a moment to get lost in Xena's gaze, seeing the love in them. Then in a flash she retreated back into her shell, dropping her hand and her eyes off Xena. "Are you ready to go?" She asked as she moved past Xena to her horse.

Xena sighed lightly, knowing the bard needed time. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Eachother**

They were walking down a dusty trail, side by side. They were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Suddenly Gabrielle heard Xena let out a short squeak and darted off the path into the bushes. Gabrielle was confused as to her actions, but also had never heard such a sound emit from the Warrior Princess. It was kinda girly.

"Xena?!"

Gabrielle had lost her in the forest, and just waited with her horse, listening for a response. Suddenly Xena burst back onto the trail directly in front of Gabrielle, causing the blonde to start.

Gabrielle sighed out and rolled her eyes. "Xena! What were you doing?"

Xena grinned and pulled her hand from behind her back. In front of Gabrielle's face she thrust forward a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers.

Gabrielle looked from the flowers back to Xena who had a goofy smile on her face. Gabrielle couldn't help but smile herself and gently took the flowers. "Thanks? Since when do you stop to smell the flowers?"

Xena shrugged her shoulders and looked up to the bright sun. She looked at Gabrielle and smiled again. "It's a beautiful day. I saw them out there and thought, my beautiful best friend might like some beautiful flowers."

Gabrielle shook her head, half grinning. "Boy, Michael did a number on you."

Xena shrugged again, and the women continued on down the road.

The women travelled for weeks. Slowly but surely they started to find a rhythm together again. Gabrielle started to look healthier with Xena making sure she was eating better. She smiled more often. She could feel her anger slowly dissipating as she and Xena fell back into familiar banter. Gabrielle was slowly starting to trust Xena again, especially as their teamwork during skirmishes returned. As always they met danger around every turn, facing it straight on and decimating them every time. She definately noticed a change in Xena, too. No doubt because of whatever Michael and his God had done to her, Xena was much more playful. She found it difficult to wallow in her own self pity when Xena was constantly smiling, cracking jokes, and just all around acting silly. She found herself constantly smiling against her will, and it was slowly helping her heal.

That ache was returning more often as well. Gabrielle had to force herself to look away when Xena was bathing. She swallowed down an urge to reach out and pull her into a kiss. Since Xena has returned, Gabrielle has felt like Xena may be feeling the same way. But maybe it was just because of her emotion shift. Xena was more open with her feelings and not afraid anymore to show or express them. Gabrielle really, really liked it.

One particularly good day between the two, Gabrielle looked up at Xena as they were walking. She unclipped the chakram from her belt and held it out for Xena. "Here."

Xena looked questioningly from the chakram to Gabrielle. "What?"

Gabrielle thrust it closer to her. "I figured you'd be wanting this back."

Xena pursed her lips and shook her head as she looked back toward the road. "Doesn't belong to me anymore."

"But Xena-"

"No, Gabrielle. I've watched you for five years wielding that just as good as I ever did. Maybe better. It's yours now. I want you to keep it. "

Gabrielle looked at Xena a moment longer before slowly dropping her arm and returning the chakram to her belt. Gabrielle smiled and let out a single chuckle. They wordlessly continued down the road, both smiling.

That night Xena returned to the fire with two rabbits. She presented them to a pleased Gabrielle. "Oh, nice!" Gabrielle grinned as she took the rabbits.

Xena sat down next to her as she started to skin the animals. "Yeah but it was weird. I actually felt sorry for them after I killed them."

Gabrielle smiled, not looking up from her task. "That's called compassion, Xena."

Xena made a displeased face. "Yeah, well I don't like it. It complicates things."

Gabrielle laughed and shook her head.  
She finished with the rabbits and placed them over the fire. She walked down to the stream by their camp and washed her hands. When she returned to the camp she found Xena humming as she brushed the horse. She couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart race. When Xena looked over and smiled, Gabrielle nearly swooned. Gods, she had missed her. But this new and improved Xena was making it hard for Gabrielle to keep her feelings at bay.

Xena was certain by now what Michael had been trying to tell her. She was aware of her heightened sensitivity, and most of it centered around Gabrielle. She was feeling things for her warrior bard that she knew she had previously suppressed. She was intensely attracted to Gabrielle. But it was much more than that. She realized that her love for Gabrielle stretched well beyond that of friendship. And she was starting to think Gabrielle felt the same way.

As the two settled down in front of the fire, they could both feel the shift in the air. A sizzling electricity crackled between them as they kept sharing shy glances and smiles. They ate their dinner in awkward silence, wondering who would have the nerve to broach the conversation they were sure was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Truth About Love**

Their dinner was cleaned up, and now the two were sitting side by side by the fire, trying desperately to not seem awkward. Finally Gabrielle spoke first.

"So, have you noticed a difference in yourself?"

Xena smiled coyly. "Yeeees."

Gabrielle smiled and bumped her shoulder into Xena's. "So how do you feel about it?"

Xena grinned slyly. "You mean how do I feel about my feelings?" Gabrielle giggled, causing Xena to feel lightheaded. She swallowed. "Honestly some of it is kinda embarrassing."

Gabrielle nodded. "I must admit seeing you baby talking my horse was quite the shock. "

Xena laughed. "I still can't believe you haven't given him a name. He's so sweet."

Gabrielle stared into the fire. "I didn't want to get attached to him."

Xena's heart sank. She tried to quickly change the subject. "But it has been nice to experience life from a different perspective. I've noticed there's a lot more beauty to this world than I thought. I'm finding I actually feel differently about things than I thought I did. Like killing. I didn't think it bothered me. Turns out it did. And does."

Gabrielle nodded. She took a deep breath and took a chance. "What about me?" She looked over and they made eye contact. "Have you realized anything about how you feel about me?"

Xena swallowed hard, and not breaking eye contact said, "Yes I have."

"What have you noticed?" Gabrielle didn't break eye contact either, neither did she move a muscle.

Xena licked her lips as her eyes fell down Gabrielle's face. She bit her bottom lip as she returned to those glowing green eyes, slowly darkening. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Gabrielle felt her body tingling and realized how incredibly turned on she was. "Yes," she felt her body shift so she was more facing Xena. "I want to. Please, Xena. I need to." It was almost a whisper.

Xena felt her entire body flush as she could feel the want and need bouncing between the two women. Xena tried to steady her breathing as she willed herself to spill her secrets to the woman before her. "I have no choice but to be honest with you, Gabrielle. Whatever Michael did to me, I somehow have the urge to tell you everything. I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure you want to know?"

Gabrielle couldn't stop herself from reaching out and grabbing onto Xena's shoulder as she turned her body fully to face Xena now. Her heavy breathing feathered Xena's face. Her hand ran sensuously up Xena's neck. She traced down Xena's jawline and chin until finally breaking contact. Her eyes met Xena's smoldering blues, clearly affected by Gabrielle's touch. "Yes," she croaked out.

Xena had to resist tackling the blonde and taking her right there, because she knew Gabrielle needed to hear the words, just like she did. Xena took Gabrielle's hand and kissed on top of her fingers. "You are my best friend. My soulmate. But my love for you goes beyond that." Xena's voice quivered. She saw Gabrielle's breathing pick up and Xena felt her insides burning, culminating at her core. "Gabrielle...I'm in love with you. I have been for so long...I was just too afraid to face those feelings, too afraid to lose you over them." She paused just long enough for Gabrielle to huff out a breath, squeezing her eyes shut for just a moment.

Gabrielle was so overcome with emotion, she nearly fell over. These were words he had ached to hear for years now. She smiled and swallowed thickly. "Before...would you ever have told me?"

Xena looked away briefly, slightly ashamed at how much of a coward she had been. "I don't know."

Gabrielle lifted Xena's chin so they were eye to eye. "Well, then. Remind me to thank Michael next time I see him," she whispered. Their eyes searched eachother's faces as Gabrielle reached up and cupped the side of Xena's face. "Xena I have been in love with you...for almost forty years." This caused both women to chuckle. Xena thought it adorable that Gabrielle counted the 28 years they were frozen as part of the years she loved Xena. Gabrielle brushed her fingers over Xena's lips.

Xena took Gabrielle's wrist and gently kissed the fingertips. She slowly pulled Gabrielle's hand down, gently pulling the blonde towards her. As their lips finally touched in a whisper, both women felt an explosion in their chest.

Gabrielle felt like her body had caught on fire as her lips melted into Xena's. She had to force tears back, as years of pent up emotion seeped from her pores. Xena pulled Gabrielle onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her wonderful bard. Gabrielle pulled out of the kiss to gaze into Xena's eyes. She ran her hands down both sides of Xena's face as a smile tugged on her lips. Her fingers came around and gently ghosted across those lips that were finally hers. They crashed back into each others mouths, finally tongues intertwining. Gabrielle heard herself moan as Xena's hands moved up and down her back. Suddenly Xena lifted her up gently and laid her softly onto the bedroll.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is rated M for consentual sex between two females. Its hot, at least i think so. The next few chapters will probably be sexual in nature. Just FYI. I hope you sense the emotion i tried to put into this. Enjoy.**

**Finally Connecting**

Gabrielle felt like she was in a dream as she felt the weight of Xena's body on top of hers. The softness of Xena's kisses took her by surprise. She thought the warrior princess would be rough and demanding, but in reality they were soft and gentle. Gabrielle had never felt the level of arousal that she did as she felt Xena's thigh slip between her legs. She let out an uncontrollable moan as she threw her head back, only to be brought even higher by the feeling of Xena sucking gently on her neck. She lifted her hips involuntarily, and brought her leg around behind Xena's back.

Kissing Gabrielle was unlike anything Xena had experienced. She was usually rough and demanding with her lovers, but all she wanted was to lavish Gabrielle with sensual kisses and gentle caresses. When she felt Gabrielle squirm under her and moan into Xena's mouth, the warrior nearly came undone. Xena pulled back a moment to take in her bard's beauty, and was rendered breathless by the look of sheer passion on Gabrielle's face. Xena recaptured Gabrielle's mouth and immediately gasped as their tongues met.

Gabrielle's hands roamed all over Xena's back. When her fingers ran over the laces of her bodice, Gabrielle grasped and pulled. She was suddenly glad the warrior had already removed her armor as she started making headway on the laces. She felt the bodice loosen slightly.

When Xena felt Gabrielle loosening her bodice, she felt her hips list forward, eliciting another soft moan from both their throats. She kissed and licked softly down Gabrielle's neck. When she reached Gabrielle's shoulder, she pulled the strap of her top down to her arm, continuing to lavish kisses. Realizing they were at a point of no return, Xena had the self control to pull back, slightly, lifting her upper body off of Gabrielle's. She needed to make sure they weren't moving too fast.

Gabrielle quickly sat up, reconnecting their bodies. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not letting you get away again." She kissed Xena firmly, teeth grabbing her bottom lip and pulling slightly. She looked Xena in the eyes, almost black with desire. "Never again."

Xena whimpered audibly as she captured Gabrielle's mouth again and pulled the bard's top over her head. Xena threw the top away and gripped her fingers into Gabrielle's bare back. They kissed passionately again, still sitting up. Gabrielle pulled the straps of Xena's bodice down her arms roughly, her need to feel Xena's body quickly becoming demanding.

Gabrielle's commanding passion took Xena by surprise, immediately enhancing her arousal. Xena helped as Gabrielle grasped to pull the battle dress over her head, sending it sailing across the campsite into the bushes.  
Xena refocused on Gabrielle, only to see her pulling her skirt and undergarments off. Xena sighed out an "Ahhh" at the sight, and continued to remove the rest of her own clothes. Just as she finished, Gabrielle thrust her body on top of Xena and they rolled into the bedrolls. Tangled limbs, entwined lips and tongues, the two soulmates wrestled sensuously around until finally Xena settled on top.

Gabrielle's senses were exploding in a kaleidoscope of colors as the reality of what was happening came into her brain. As her hands were gently pinned above her head, she gazed into the brightest blue orbs she would ever know. Her mouth gaped open in pleasure and gasped as a long pink tongue darted out and gently licked into her mouth.

Xena hesitated only long enough to make eye contact. " I am forever yours, my love," she gasped out into Gabrielle's mouth.

Gabrielle let out long, rasping gasps as she felt herself get impossibly wet. "Xena! Please!"

With one more moan, Xena positioned herself and lowered her begging core onto that of her true love's. Both women cried out into the other's open mouth. Neither could even do anything more than roll their hips into one another for the first five or ten thrusts. Finally Gabrielle breathed out heavily and dug her hands into Xena's rear.

"Oh, Xena!" Gabrielle cried as they continued a steady rhythm.

Xena moaned as she felt Gabrielle's soft wetness meld with her own. Their soft moans were nearly simultaneous, steadily increasing in intensity and frequency. Xena involuntarily gasped Gabrielle's name into her ear as she knew she was reaching her peak. When she felt Gabrielle pick up the pace of her own thrusting, Xena knew that never before had she felt this level of connection with anyone. They were in complete sync, completely together in this journey toward ecstasy.

Gabrielle could never have imagined the pleasure as she felt Xena grinding into her core. They frequently met eyes. Promises of undying love was whispered into ears. Gasps. Moans. Calling out of names. This was nothing she had ever experienced. This was making love. Everytime she felt Xena's tongue in her open mouth, Gabrielle knew they would never be the same. They were in love. They were lovers. And it was everything to Gabrielle.

She felt it coming. She clamped  
her eyes shut and gasped her name. They came together like waves on a shore, faster and harder, moaning and crying out. She knew her lover was close, and held back the extra ten seconds so they could come together. And they did. Screams, moans, names, clutching, clawing, releasing, until they collapsed in a heap. They were so entangled, no one could tell who's limbs belonged to who. One melded into the other as they slowly regained their breath. But each knew the night was far from over.


	10. Chapter 10

*****Explicit sex scene between two consenting females**

**Souls Connecting**

Gabrielle hadn't even regained her breath before Xena was on top of her again, nipping at her neck down to the hollow of her throat. Gabrielle's head flung back as her hands gripped into Xena's long dark locks. When Xena looked up at her with the signature raised eyebrow, mischievous look on her face, Gabrielle's breath was lost again.

Xena thrust her tongue into Gabrielle's mouth for a deep passionate kiss before nipping her bottom lip and pulling it before finally letting go. She worked her tongue down Gabrielle's collar bone, smirking at the goosebumps that appeared in her wake. She kissed the top of one breast as her hand gently came around the other. When she heard Gabrielle gasp and grip her scalp, Xena took the other nipple in her mouth with a groan. She felt the tingling in her core as Gabrielle's hips thrust up involuntarily at her touch.

As Xena tongued and sucked at her nipple, Gabrielle thought she might come on the spot. Nothing Perdicus ever did even came close to making her feel the way she did with Xena. It's like Xena knew all the right buttons to push and when to push them. When she felt Xena's mouth move down lower and her tongue dart into her belly button, Gabrielle felt lightheaded.

Xena moved her body down, and Gabrielle's legs spread on their own. Xena moaned audibly as she could smell her lover's arousal. Her eyes closed as she let her hands move from Gabrielle's breasts, gently down the taut abdomen of the woman she loved. Gabrielle's shiver only spurred her on more, and she propped Gabrielle's legs up, bent at the knees, feet by Xena's shoulders. Xena looked up at Gabrielle, who's head was thrown back in anticipation. Xena could see her chest bobbing up and down, her breathing out of control. In an effort to re-establish their connection, Xena took one of Gabrielle's hands that was gripping the bedroll. She intertwined their fingers, and smiled as her effort effectively reconnected their eye contact.

Gabrielle was brought slightly from the clouds that anticipation had brought her to. She felt Xena's fingers slinking between her own and brought her eyes to the dazzling brown orbs down her body. In one instance she felt her arousal both explode and get reigned in at the same time. Her body was still teeming and buzzing, but she felt her soul pulled and zeroed into Xena's eyes. She suddenly felt her entire being in the here and now, lost inside those eyes she had lost for so long.

Xena felt the connection return immediately when Gabrielle's eyes met her. With a gentle squeeze to her hand and a lustful smile, she broke eye contact to set her eyes on her goal. She felt herself groan at the sight, and as her hands reached around to grip the back of Gabrielle's thighs, she looked up one more time for permission. When Gabrielle's eyes all but begged, Xena finally descended and ran her tongue the length of Gabrielle's sex. Gabrielle bucked and cried out, making Xena salivate. She brought one hand back up to press on Gabrielle's abdomen as her mouth went to work.

Gabrielle felt her entire being knot up at the very spot Xena's tongue was laving, only to have said knot move along with Xena's ministrations. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt more than just what was happening to her body. She felt her soul expanding, a feeling she had never experienced before. When she looked back down at a squeeze of her hand, she realized what the sensation was. Her eyes met familiar blue orbs, now nearly black with desire. Her soul connected with Xena's immediately, and moved her free hand to grasp the back of Xena's scalp.

Their eyes remained locked as Xena sucked gently on Gabrielle's hard nub. Gabrielle gasped but never broke contact, green boring into  
blue. Xena kept her eyes on Gabrielle as she felt exactly what was happening in her lover's body. She watched and listened as Gabrielle kept going higher and higher, her gasps becoming raspy as her hips fought Xena's hold to buck up. Just when Xena felt the exact moment, she pulled her hand from around Gabrielle's thigh and quickly thrust two fingers deep into Gabrielle's wet folds.

Gabrielle leaped higher, eyes still locked with Xena's. She tried to fight her bucking hips, but she had lost control of her body. Just as she was nearing her peak, she felt Xena penetrate her, and her world exploded. She cried out uncontrollably, Xena's name somewhere in the screams. Lights flashed in the corner of her eyes as she had no choice but to squeeze her eyelids shut.

Xena sighed, leaving her fingers inside Gabrielle as she came down from her high. She kissed her abdomen, up to her breasts, and gently sucked her neck before propping herself up to look at the ecstasy in Gabrielle's face. When she felt Gabrielle let out a deep sigh, she finally pulled her fingers out.

Gabrielle slowly felt her body returning from her high to the bedroll. She finally was able to look over at Xena, who was looking pretty proud of herself. Gabrielle chuckled before rolling onto her side and pulling the back of Xena's neck in for a passionate kiss. When she let up, faces inches apart, Gabrielle looked at her, tongue in cheek. "You're awfully proud of yourself, Warrior Princess!"

As Gabrielle laid back down on the bedroll, Xena gave her a tender kiss, still propped up on her elbow. She smiled proudly down. "I am. Proud that I just gave the love of my life what I THINK was a mind blowing experience, yes!"

Gabrielle chuckled as she caressed up and down Xena's arms. "Well, I must say, you have that right. Xena. That was amazing!"

Xena chuckled and gazed into Gabrielle's adoring eyes. "Gabrielle, I have NEVER experienced anything like you before! Gods, I love you!" She ran her hand down Gabrielle's cheek, only to be caught by Gabrielle's grip. When Gabrielle used her other hand to pull Xena down, she experienced the most passionate, loving, caring, sexy kiss she had ever experienced...so far.


End file.
